


Leap of Faith

by wholewheatpopcorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatpopcorn/pseuds/wholewheatpopcorn
Summary: Dov finds himself in a tricky situation and it's time to put to the test whether he really trusts Remy or not.
Relationships: Dov | Reverse Virus & Remy | Reverse Muse
Kudos: 1





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Superhero AU: AU where Remy, Dov, and Waii are all part of a superhero team aiming to change society for the better. Dov has super speed, Waii can control lighting and has super strength, and Remy has precognition.

Dov isn’t entirely sure how he finds himself in this situation but here he is running for his life through some white corridors he’s honestly sick of seeing.

He knows, logically, that he’s here because he, Waii and Remy were all investigating a new rising villain group. They’ve been tracking the little troublemakers all across the city until they’ve finally found their hideout and launched a full scale attack on it. This, Dov knows. Logically. 

What hasn’t set in yet is that they got it  _ wrong _ and yes, this is the villain’s hideout but they were  _ prepared _ for the ambush. It was a trap. Waii and Dov were caught and separated almost the exact moment they stepped foot onto the building premises. And while Dov managed to wrestle away from his captors, he wasn’t fast enough to prevent them from slapping a power nullifying bracelet onto his arm and—

Dov spent his whole life in the security of his powers. He can’t even remember what it’s like to not have his super speed to help him. With the nullifying bracelet thrumming away on his arm, he feels... so.... vulnerable. 

He hates it. 

He hates it a lot and he doesn’t want to think about it. So what he does instead is run like his life depends on it, through the maze of corridors, through the doors and the stairs, until finally he bursts out the rooftop and feels the cool winter air on his face. He doesn’t think about where Waii is, or about how he’s going to get the bracelet off. He doesn’t think about his inability to access his powers. 

He thinks only about escaping. Waii can be rescued when he manages to get himself together. He’s no use to her now and he’ll only burden her if he tries to find her. 

Dov rushes to the edge of the rooftop and peers over the ledge, cursing underneath his breath as his fingers press insistently on his earpiece in attempts to get the signal back up. He eyes the cliff that separates the building he’s in— on?— and the forest beyond it and curses again. If he had his powers, jumping the gap would’ve been no big deal. But he doesn’t and now he’s trapped and the villains are going to catch up with him soon and—

“—ov!”

“Dov, can you hear me?”

His ears perk up. “Remy!” He breathes out a sigh of relief and carefully eyes the twenty foot drop from the top of the rooftop to the concrete floor. “Remy you’ve got to help me, I’m on the rooftop and they took away my powers. I don’t know how I’m going to get out of this building, please tell me you have a plan I’m—“ 

“Jump.”

Dov can feel his heart in his chest and he’s never been afraid of heights before but things are different now. Panic rises in him. “ _ Jump _ ?” He repeats, voice rising in volume. There’s a bout of static in his earpiece. “Remy, I told you I don’t have my powers, I can’t jump— Remy, I’d  _ die _ from this height— I can’t— I—“

“Do you trust me?” He hears Remy’s voice in his ear again as the earpiece sparks back to life. Dov swallows thickly. That really is the question, isn’t it?

“I—“ Dov... isn’t sure. In the end he hasn’t even known Remy all that long. They’ve all only been working together for a few months now and sure, while training with Remy and catching small criminals was fun, this is something on a completely different level. His life is on the line this time and it’s the first time Dov has ever felt so endangered by one of their hero missions. 

It’s the first time Dov has ever even dealt with the repercussions of their work. They’ve been targeted this time because they’re aspiring heroes and they are heroes in the first place because Remy asked them to be. If he thinks hard about it, all of this trouble can be pinned onto Remy. It’s Remy’s fault that things are like this. It’s Remy’s fault they walked into a trap and had their powers stripped. It’s Remy’s fault they’ve been trapped in this ridiculously tall building in the middle of nowhere. It’s Remy’s fault. 

But. 

A part of Dov still wants to believe in Remy. A part of him believes that Remy knows what he’s doing and wants the best for everyone. And, if Dov is being honest, he  _ wants _ to trust Remy. So he takes a shaky breath in and speaks again. “Yes.” 

“Jump.” Remy repeats in his ear and Dov takes another deep breath in and leaps off the building. 

Time seems to slow down and speed up all at once. As the air rushes into Dov’s face and gravity yanks him down towards the earth, he dimly registers Remy barking over the comms “ **_Now_ ** , Waii.” 

A crack of lightning flashes past Dov’s visions and strikes the building behind him, followed by several other smaller bolts that hit at various points. The building erupts into rubble and fire, the force of the explosion creating a wave of air that sends Dov hurtling forwards. 

Dov catapults past the gaping chasm between the building and the forest, crashing into the bushy leaves of the trees that border the forest. The thin branches crack under the force of his weight and Dov tumbles down, down, down until he can see the forest floor closing in on him. He braces himself for the hard impact, squinting his eyes shut, and hits— something... soft and warm? 

His eyes shoot open just in time to watch Remy’s arms close around him protectively. They stumble backwards then tumble to the ground but Remy’s body shields him from taking anymore harm. Dov can feel Remy’s hands smoothing over his back, his voice low in his ear as he murmurs reassurances. 

A hysterical laugh bubbles up out of Dov’s throat and he throws his arms around Remy’s neck. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest now, his hair is matted to his forehead with sweat. He knows he’s developing bruises and cuts all over from his tumble through the trees but he’s here— he’s  _ alive _ . He doesn’t even have any broken bones to boot! 

“We did it.” He says through his bubbles of adrenaline fueled laughter. “We did it!” Pulling away from Remy, Dov flashes a big wide grin and Remy’s own lips slowly creep up to match. 

“We did it.” Remy agrees, hoisting himself up off the forest floor. He extends his hand to Dov and pulls him up as well. “Now come on, Waii is waiting for us.”


End file.
